Sweet 16
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: La luz los iluminaba a ambos, atravesando en sus memorias. Y para Arthur, aunque pasaran muchos siglos de incertidumbre, y aunque Emily se volviera el país más poderoso del planeta, para él siempre sería su pequeña colonia. Para él, siempre sería una chica de aspecto de 16, su niña. *UkxNyoUsa*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** ternura? No sé.

**Pareja: **UkxNyoUsa

**Nota:** USA genderbender. Intento de fluff

* * *

**~Sweet 16~**

**.**

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?-preguntó con sospecha Arthur, aún guiando a Emily, su colonia favorita, con ambas manos tapando los ojos de la joven.

-¡Arthur, confía en mí! Hace dos días cumplí años, y soy mucho más madura…-se defendió Emily, aunque igual sabía que ante la más mínima oportunidad sería capaz de ver en donde estaba.

-No sé por qué, no puedo creerte…-respondió Arthur riéndose.

-¿Al menos me podrías decir cuánto falta?-preguntó aburrida la joven Trece Colonias.

-Casi llegamos-respondió Inglaterra, se detuvo, por reacción la joven también.-Espera acá, y tápate los ojos.

-Arthur…-se quejó.

-O arruinarás la sorpresa.

Emily frunció el ceño y asintió, se puso ambas manos en la cara y agudizó el oído. Los pasos de Arthur crujían en un piso de madera, luego, escuchó el crujido de dos puertas abrirse de par en par. Y sintió de nuevo sus pasos volver.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados-el rubio le tomó una mano suavemente para guiarla. Emily, mientras, cerraba los ojos exageradamente, para que su tutor se diera cuenta que no estaba mirando.-Ábrelos.

De la oscuridad a la luz, los ojos azules de Emily se contrajeron. Estaba en un salón de baile cuadrado y de techo alto, grandes ventanas que irradiaban sol, con un enorme candelabro con velas colgando, una banda de violines, una mesa de pasteles…

-Arthur…-la rubia estaba atónita, no lo podía creer-Arthur… esto es… hermoso-y se quedó mirando a su tutor-Pero si tú ya me habías celebrado…

-Mmm, sí…-decía irónico-con personas aburridas, de hecho… con mucha gente diría yo. Esto es nuestr-, digo tuyo-el inglés suspiró.-Además, no pude darte tu…-y de una mesa, tomó una caja envuelta en papel de colores chillones-…regalo.

-¡Regalo!-Emily se lo arrancó de un tirón, estaba a punto de abrirlo apresurada cuando vio la cara de enojo de su tutor. La chica suspiró y empezó a abrirlo delicadamente, evitando romper mucho el papel. Cuando le sacó el envoltorio, abrió la caja con dedos temblorosos: era un nuevo vestido colonial, color rosado.

-Rosado… ¡Gracias, Arti! -Emily se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo, el inglés no evitó sonrojarse.-Me encantan, aunque es muy formal, pero igual. Y…-revisó de nuevo la caja, y se encontró con unos zapatos de tacón blanco.-¿Zapatos también? ¡Gracias!-y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Póntelos, hay un baño por aquí-el inglés la llevó hasta allá, y la esperó mientras comía un trozo de pastel (hecho por Francis, le había pedido el favor… por esta vez). Cuando miró de reojo por si venía su colonia, quedó atónito. La que venía hacia él no era su pequeña colonia: era más grande, más bonita… más mujer. Se veía más alta con los zapatos, y con el vestido, quedaban resaltando sus delgadas facciones.

Se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

-¿M-me veo muy mal?-preguntó dudosa la joven.

-Eh-decía mientras recogía el tenedor, al pararse se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa de pasteles-T-te ves bonita-y sonrió.-¡Y para el gran final…!-la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el salón.

-¡Otra sorpresa más! ¿Ahora qué será? ¿Un pony?

-No, no es un… ¿pony?-la miró extrañado, ella se rió. Arthur se detuvo en medio del salón, y chasqueó los dedos. Los violinistas reaccionaron y empezaron a tocar. El inglés posó una mano en la cintura de la joven y con la otra la tomó de la mano.

-Arthur…-Emily sonrió, y posó su mano libre en el hombro inglés.

Empezaron a bailar lentamente, siguiendo el dulce sonido de la música. Emily sonreía, Arthur sonreía por su sonrisa. Ambos sonreían.

Pasó un rato, cuando Emily le preguntó a Arthur mientras bailaban:

-¿De cuantos años parezco?-preguntó curiosa la joven, Arthur lo pensó un momento.

-Yo diría que de dieciséis.

La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, mientras se dejaba guiar por inglés.

-Gracias, Arthur, adoró este cumpleaños-murmuró.

-De nada-el inglés sonrío de oreja a oreja. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estaba tan contento?-Sabes, Emily, aunque crezcas siempre serás para mí mi pequeña…

Ambos disfrutaban ese dulce momento: el baile, el salón, los rayos de sol cubriéndolos a través de las grandes ventanas… Era el momento perfecto, ambos lo disfrutaban. Un momento mágico y único, donde las hadas de Kirkland los rodeaban sin que la joven se diera cuenta. Un momento… que sería manchado por el futuro.

.

_-… ¡Te odio, Arthur! __¡Te odio! __¡Te odio…!_

_._

-…You will always be my sweet sixteen…

* * *

.

Mientras el caluroso sol estadounidense golpeaba en las grandes ventanas de la sala de reunión, Ludwig seguía hablando de los problemas económicos actuales. Aunque a la estadounidense no le importaba mucho, debido a que todavía seguía con el distractor efecto de que hace dos días había sido su cumpleaños. Varios asientos de distancia, Arthur trataba de prestar atención a Ludwig, solo que tenía dos problemas: el sol le golpeaba en la nuca y que Emily no paraba de reírse.

A diferencia de otras reuniones, que eran en una enorme sala con una mesa larga. Esta vez había sido en una sala cuadrada, con las sillas puestas en forma de medio círculo, y con una pizarra donde Ludwig seguía explicando.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos empezaron a salir. Arthur ya había tomado su mochila con una bandera británica estampada dispuesto a irse, pero al llegar a la puerta, una voz detrás suyo lo detuvo.

-Arthur-el aludido se dio la vuelta, Emily lo miraba con ojos serios-Cierra la puerta.

El inglés frunció el ceño ¿Y por qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mandarlo? Sin embargo, chasqueó la lengua y siguió esa "orden". Después, fue a donde la estadounidense.

-Quiero saber porque no fuiste a mi cumpleaños-y frunció los brazos, como puchero.

-No tuve tiempo-mintió, de más pudo ir a verla, pero… no quiso, el 4 de julio para él era como sus inviernos: malditos, con una historia a tras fondo de dolor.

-Ni me saludaste-Emily le dio la espalda, tenía que demostrarle su enojo. ¡Era el colmo! A lo menos la llamaba por teléfono. Pero este año… ¡Nada! ¡Ni un mensaje, ni una nota…! ¡Ni siquiera un regalo!

-Emily…-el inglés puso su mano en un hombro, pero ella lo corrío. Suspiró-Emily…-la estadounidense escuchaba el sonido de la mochila de Arthur abrirse, el crujido de una caja, y de nuevo la mochila cerrándose.

-¿Arthur?-la estadounidense se dio la vuelta, y vio a Arthur con una caja envuelta en diarios-¿E-es mi regalo?

El inglés asintió, y le pasó tembloroso la caja. Emily la quedó contemplando por unos segundos y la abrió: unos zapatos de tacón negro, con cintas rosadas amarrando.

-¡Que lindas! ¡Gracias, Arti!-y lo besó en la mejilla. A Arthur se le enrojeció, Emily pestañeó asustada-L-lo siento. Están bonitas. De verdad. Sobre todo las cintas.

-¿No las reconoces?-y arqueó una ceja.

Emily lo miró con cara rara y examinó las cintas.

-Son de tu antiguo vestido… bueno, de lo que quedó.

Emily se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y sonrió. Se sacó en unas cuantas patadas sus botas, quedando descalza.

-¿Me las pones?-preguntó.

El inglés, como todo caballero, se agachó y le puso ambos zapatos a su _Cenicienta. _A sí es, todavía seguía siéndolo.

Cuando Arthur se irguió, la joven apoyo una mano en el hombro inglés, y la otras la entrelazo en la mano libre. Sonrió.

El inglés capto la idea, pasó su mano libre por su cintura.

Empezaron a bailar lentamente, en torno al salón vacío. La luz de las amplias ventanas los iluminaba a ambos, atravesando en sus memorias. Donde en algún tiempo lejano ambos también eran felices juntos. Bailaban el Vals del silencio, donde sus miradas esmeralda y zafiro se complementaban perfectamente.

Y para Arthur, aunque pasaran muchos siglos de incertidumbre, y aunque Emily se volviera el país más poderoso del planeta (y de hecho, ya iba cerca), para él siempre sería su pequeña colonia.

Pararon por unos segundos, frente con frente…

-¡Arthur~!-llamaba Francis, en reacción los de habla inglesa se separaron-¡Arthur~! ¡Deja de hacer cochinadas y ven para acá! ¡Para eso estoy yo~!

-_¡Cállate, bloody hell!_-exclamó enojado-¡Largate, _wine bastard!_

Mientras, Emily no paraba de reírse. Con esa eterna y blanca sonrisa adolecente.

.

_You will always be my sweet sixteen…_

_._

* * *

_._

**C/A: **I come back! *sonríe* Hace tiempo que no escribía. Estaba escuchando una canción nueva (de Green Day, se llama sweet 16 **www. youtube .com **** watch?v=U2eTnQnPXIU** , les dejo el link, si quieren la ponen como música de fondo), cuando se me ocurrió esto. La trama es muy simple pero... igual xD_  
_

Igual, hace tiempo que no subía algo a FF, es que... he estado ocupada y corta de inspiración a la vez. Pero voy a tratar de retomar (sobre todo al Camaleón Manu, subí el cap 1 y luego lo deje botado... snif).

Francis, siempre embarra a Arthur...

y Esop.

**Saludos! Reviews?**


End file.
